What my mind comes up with after 7 sugar packets
by quit forever
Summary: BEWARE OF WINRY I'm not sure what other summary to use the title says it all rated for insanitymore in later chapters probably and some language it's torture for FMA characters particularly Ed by my flaming cow and Winry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own The Flaming Cow of Death, not FMA

What happens when I eat 7 packs of sugar

Author: MUAHAHA! I along with Winry will torture FMA characters!

Winry: -anime sweatdrop-

Psiren: uh huh

Author: what you don't believe me? -hits Psiren's head with a wrench

Psiren: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Ed: Hi Winry, whatcha doin'?

All girls: -evil grin-

Ed: eep

_Ed gets put in a maze, with a tracking collar_

Ed: oh, great, I even have a stomachache

Gluttony: Food?

Girls: -grin evilly again-

_Gluttony gets put in the maze, with a tracking collar_

Gluttony: food here?

Ed: uh oh why have you forsaken me god!

Al: um niisan that's a lightbulb not god

Ed: I knew that

Al: you're hopeless -anime sweatdrop-

_Gluttony chases Ed_

Psiren and Winry: HAHAHA

Lust: hello have you seen Gluttony?

Author(being the only one not on the ground): -points to the screen-

Lust: what did you do to my darling! -stabs Psiren-

Psiren: okay I'm dead now, so give me a drink

_Lust gets put in the maze_

Author: Moo

Winry: moo?

Flaming cow: ME MOO YOU MAKE FOOD!

Al: um… what's going on?

Author and flaming cow: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Al: uh right.

Winry: WRENCHMANIA! -starts whacking everyone with her wrenches-

I'll write more if I get a review or more


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA I only own myself and the flaming cow

Flaming cow: My bologna has a first name

Ed: oooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyy

Winry: -throws boomerang wrench at everyone she sees-

Ed: whatever happened to the maze?

Winry: -eyes Ed evilly and smiles-

Ed: EEP! Save me!

Winry: -throws many boomerang wrenches at Ed-

Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAH -faints-

Winry: -nudges Ed-

Ed:-wakes up- what day is it? -gets whacked-

Al: mm I love peanut butter. -smears peanut butter on his metal- yummy in my tummy

Flaming cow: BITCH WHY WONT YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME

_Everyone runs outside to see the flaming cow and Envy fighting a bird sits on Envy's hair and lays an egg_

Flaming Cow: THAT WOMAN DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME!

Envy: I'M A MAN DAMMIT

Ed: okay, calm down you two. If you don't want to be noticed by Winry

_Both the cow and Envy shut up_

Flaming Winry of Death: MUAHAHA! FEAR THE AWSOME POWER OF… MY WRENCHES OF DOOM!

_All hide_

Winry: Edo, Edo, come out come out wherever you are

Barry the chopper: I want to chop you!

Winry: -kills him with a wrench- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOO come out come out wherever you are!

Ed: eep

Gluttony: you food. Me hungry

Winry :-eats Gluttony- ooh I don't feel so good -collapses-

Ed: -goes to see if she's alright- NOOOOOOOOOOO WINRY

Winry: -knocks him out with a wrench and flies away-

Ed: um…she_ flew _away?

Author: yes and you'd better follow the script or Ill hit you with a wrench

Ed: um…eep?

Flaming Cow: My feet smell like your hair

Ed: eww

Thank you Assassin, yay Winry scares me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA I only own myself and the flaming cow

Kawaii kitten of fruit loops: THANK YOU

redraven012698: I will write more whenever I get sugarhigh

Ninja Rosette: yes I make Winry scary and thank you for the edtorture idea

Ed: -walks out of barbershop-

Flaming Cow: FWEEMOS ALA PLAYYA!

Ed: oooookay

Roy: you finally cut yout hair now you and your hair are both chibi

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT LITTLE MOUSE WHO ISN'T EVEN TALL ENOUGH TO TOUCH THE TOP OF A SPECK OF DIRT YOU JERK!

Winry: -throws wrenches-

Author: okay Winry that's getting old

Winry: -whacks author on the face with guess what...a wrench-

Author: Owww

Winry: That's more like it

Flaming Cow: I'm here to spread the word! New CHIMERA FLAKES are out! They're more then goooooooooood! They're GRRRRRRRRRRRRREAT

Al: MMMMM peanut butter

Author: is it just me or is everything being repeated again?

Lust: Gluttony! Gluttony!

Flaming Cow: my bologna's name is... OSCAR

Wrath: Must..not...jump...on...trampoline...

Quent: what am I doing here?

Greed: mmmm Vodka

Quent: GIMME -kills Greed and grabs his vodka- I'm such a drunk mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm vodka

Author: -backs away from Quent-

Black Hayate: -proffesional looking- This fanfic is retarded

All: we know

Ed: What _is _Quent doing here?

Flaming cow: I have a pet copying toilet

Winry: -knocks out the cow with...guess what...-

All: Thank you

Ed: Hey why doesn't the cow have to follow the script?

Author: Because she's Hindu -sticks out tongue-

Ed: damn gets angry and goes to sulk in a corner


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA I only own myself and the flaming cow

Ninja Rosette: No I fill my water with 7 packs of sugar before I update so i drink 7 packs of sugar

Blade Assassin: How abou both? ME CRAZY AND HYPER

Alphonse: I'm kinky in a can yes I am sam yes I am Kinky in a can lalala

Winry: STOP SINGING THAT STUPID SONG

Al: or you'll do what? your wrenches cant hurt me hahaha -keeps singing-

Winry: hmm you're right -leaves-

Ed: Hey Al! have you seen the she-demon?

Al: you mean Winry?

Ed: No duh

Al: I think she's sulking because I told her she can't hurt me with her wrenches.

Ed: phew

_A shadow looms and Winry stands over it with a spiky hammer_

Winry: -cackles evilly and chases after Ed and Al-

Ed: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!

Author: I let Winry have a spiky hammer

Ed and Al: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Winry: Eeeeeeeed come out flea

Ed WHO YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL THAT A DRAGONFLY WOULD MISTAKE HIM FOR A MOSQUITO

Winry: -raises hammer and chases him-

Ed: -Runs as fast as he can- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Flaming Cow: Bubbles remind me of corn!

Wrath: -looks at her strangely- do you do anything but shout out strange things?

Flaming Cow: MY FEET HEAR THINGS

Quent: oh no I have no more vodka

Gluttony: -finds vodka-

Quent: MINE! -shoots Gluttony's tongue off, killing him somehow and takes vodka- I'm sooooooooooooooo drunk! -he butps then faints-

**Quent seems to be killing off vodka wanting homunculi one by one huh**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA I only own myself and the flaming cow

**Ninja Rosette: Is it a muffin or Ed torture? **

**Koros89: I update whenever I get sugarhigh so I will after I eat sugar. OOOh my stomach hurts. Of course you can use lines from chapter 1**

**Vlkodlas: YEP! Quent's an alchoholic so I wanted to make fun of him and poke him -poke poke-**

Roy: AAAAHHHHHHH RUN ED

Ed: Why is Winry here? -Shudders-

Roy: SHE AND RIZA TEAMED UP AND ARE NOW ATTACKING EVERYTHING THAT MOVES IN SIGHT!

Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Winry and Riza: -Dramatically walking over, salsa music starts playing-

Ed: why salsa music?

Author: Because the cow likes salsa music!

Roy: I AM GOO

Ed: ookay

Flaming Cow: FLUFFY SNAIL

Ed: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY

Riza: -shoots at Ed-

Ed: -backs up and bumps into Winry-

Winry: -evil grin- Hi Ed! -knocks Ed out-

Riza and Winry: WE CAPTURED THEM!

o o

vvvvvvv

Ed: I'll turn you into a fish

Winry and Riza: -giggle-

Quent: -is drunk- I ish shooo WASTED hey pshretty ladish

Riza: -shoots Quent-

Quent: ooh dansheroush ladith

Flaming Cow: I'm a cow can't you see?

All: yes we know you're a retarded cow

Ed: god this story is getting lame

Author: I guess I didn't have enough sugar

Wrath: Trampoline? -jumps on fainted Quent-

Lust: -poke-

Riza: -shoots Roy-

Barry: Where is your blood seal?

Lust:-poke-

Winry: I need some coffee

Lust: -poke-

Al: right here -points to a purebredseal-

Roy: eep

Lust: -poke-

Seal: ARF ARF

Lust: -poke-

Riza: -nods-

Gluttony: -poke-

Envy: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm muffins

Quent: YOU'RE A WOLF!

Envy: Um... no I'm a gomunculus

Author: Gomunculus what's that?

Envy: ME

Gluttony: -pokes quent with a stick-

Quent: Well whatever you are I want to shoot you

Gluttony: -poke-

Envy: erm...Freak

Wrath: of course he's a freak but he's also my trampoline

Quent: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK WOLF? -kills Envy and Wrath-

Gluttony: -poke-

Quent: stop it

Gluttony: -poke-

Quent: I SAID STOP!

Gluttony: -Eats Quent-

Flaming Cow: Hagatell Millon SHARSSMF

Author: Kitty!

0 0

vvvvvvvvv

Al: You call thata kitty?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own The Flaming Cow of Death, not FMA**

**Winry the Alchemist: thanks for calling my work insanehere have a boomerang wrench.**

**Assassin: YAY ROY IS GOO SLOTH IS TOO**

**Koros89: you're right but what can we do.**

**FullmetalKenshin: whew long name. I am sorry, but I do not know South Park, I know that that poo you're talking about exists because I heard someone talk about it, I wasn't listening. I will add Kimbley though. He's kind of hard to make exaggerated because he is already exaggerated.**

Winry: -sobs-

Flaaming Cow: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME HINDU HINDU HINDU!-dances-

Ed: what's wrong Winry?

Winry: -maniacally gets a giant butcher knife out of her pocket-

Author: how exactly did that fit?

Ed: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP -gets chopped in half-

Barry: she's the new me!

Winry: -chops Barry the chopper-

Barry: How ironic

Gluttony: -poke-

Winry: -chops Gluttony-

Al: I'll keep my seal safe!

Winry: -finds Riza-Let's attack the poor guys and make them wish they were never born!

Riza: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GERM SO SMALL THAT HE CAN BE CRUSHED BY A MOLECULE

Riza: I haven't said my line yet

Ed: oh... I've wasted my life.

Al: HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I WANT TO FEEL AGAIN!

Ed: O.O

Al: Not like that! My god you have a dirty mind.

seal inAl's stomach: ARF ARF

Ed: my god looks like a lightbulb

Al: um... Ed that _was _a lightbulb

Winry: -chops everything in her way. Finds Ed and Al. Evil grin-

Ed andAl: uh oh

Al's stomach: ARF

Winry: -chops them all-

Kimbley: HIYA!

Gluttony: -dies-

Kimbley: -blows up Gluttony and Ed and Greed-

Lust: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY PRECIOUS GLUTTONY! HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM OF INDIGESTION

Quent: Hey! He ATE me!

Lust: YOU KILLED GLUTTONY! -impales Quent-

Quent: okay... How many times have I died now?

Winry: who cares? -chops Quent-

HAHAHAHAHA I AM A FREAK YES I AM SUCH A FREAK HAHAHA -blows up Wrath and Sloth-

Wrath: you are a freak what are _you _doing here?

Pride: PRIDE

Kimbley: I don't care! I BLOW YOU! -blows up Pride-

Winry: -chops Kimbley-

Gluttony: -poke-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own The Flaming Cow of Death, not FMA or IT'S Kissin' Winry Rockbell! or Quent

**okay guys this is the last chapter thank you to all my loyal reviewers you will never be forgotten -dramatic fall-**

**Crazycreator33: If I eat 9 packs of sugar I get tired actually... thank you anyway**

**Vlkodlas: I never heard of a chain of restaurants with a sign like that... funny coincedance eh? lol**

**Winry the Alchemist: YAY YOU REVIEWED AGAIN! I am writing another story. YAY YOU'RE USING MY BOOMERANG WRENCH! **

**Claylover66: Nice name I love clay. thank you and no it's not over until this chapter. There was a hidden message in the name, 7 packs. 7 chapters.**

**All but Winry: pick up chainsaws**

All but Winry: WE SHALL GET OUR REVENGE

_with the help of all his friends and enemies Edward Elric becomes... THE FULLMETAL MOOSEKING TYPE THING..._

FMMKTT: NO ONE TORMENTS US AND GETS AWAY NOT EVEN A GIRL!

Lust, Winry, Psiren, Flaming Cow, Riza,Dante, Sloth,Maria Ross, and about every other female character in FMA: -whack Ed with wrenches for the sexist comment-

Ed: oooooooooowwwwwwwww...

Winry and Ed: -fight but then end up kissing. Not long after, Winry knocks him out and chops him-

Flaming Cow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S Kissin' Winry Rockbell!

Winry: -reverting back to boomerang wrenches- DIE EVERYBODY!

Author: HEY EVERYONE CALM DOWN -gets hit by a boomerang wrench-

Kimbley: -giggles like a little girl-

Winry: ooookkkaayy -gets chopped by Wrath-

Winry:WHAT I DIED? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

Author: That's how the story goes

Winry: WHAT STORY!

Author: this one

Winry: THIS IS NOT A STORY YOU DAMN AUTHOR

Wrath: oooo-oooooooo-oo Winry said a bad woo-oord.

Winry: NO! -knocks out Wrath and Author-

Ed: Oh no Winry's back

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH -run-

Flaming cow: food?

Gluttony: food good

Flaming Cow: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-ahem- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Food

Gluttony: I love

Flaming Cow: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD

Gluttony: -hugs cow-

Flaming Cow: -kisses Gluttony-

Author: This wasn't meant to be GluttonyXOC!

Gluttony and cow: We're tired of this! Where's the love?

Author: oooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaayy I think we'll leave it at that.

-curtains close-

Riza: HEY GUYS SORRY I'M LATE... oops is it over?


End file.
